


All Too Well

by themistrollsin



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SongFic: All Too Well<br/>Marikate Cairney never thought she'd see Kyle again.  Find out what happens when they meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Kyle, the other drivers, or the song.

I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,

But something 'bout it felt like home somehow.

And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,

And you've still got it in your drawer even now.

 

Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze.

We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate.

Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,

And I can picture it after all these days.

 

And I know it's long gone,

And that magic's not here no more,

And I might be okay,

But I'm not fine at all.

 

 

Marikate leads her class down the hall to the gym where they’re having the assembly.  While she knows there will be NASCAR drivers here, she isn’t sure who will be coming.  She hates that she’s put herself in the position she’s in.  She should get used to this though, after all she’s still in NASCAR country.  She just never thought it would haunt her at work.

 

As they walk into the gym, Marikate can see the group of drivers standing near the wall.  Spread across the gym is a large tarp with several big wheels scattered around.  She settles her students on the floor before walking over to where the other teachers are standing.  She leans against the wall and looks over at the drivers.  She shouldn’t be looking, she’ll only end up upset.  How is she supposed to get through the day?  Maybe he isn’t here.  Maybe she really needs to stop thinking about him.

 

She can hear the drivers starting to be announced, each walking to the middle of the gym and waving to the kids when they’re called.  She chews on her bottom lip as she stares down at her feet.  So far so good.  She hasn’t heard his name; that’s a good start.

 

“And last but not least, Kyle Busch.”

 

Marikate’s head snaps up as she watches the man walk to center of the gym.  Why?  Why did he have to be here?  She takes a shaky breath as she watches him smile at the kids.  It just had to happen.  It just had to be him.

 

_Marikate bounces a little as Kyle rings the doorbell of his brother’s house.  She looks up at him when he rubs his arms.  “I told you to put a heavier coat on,” she says._

_“I’m fine.”  He smiles at her.  “Besides, you can warm me up later.”_

_“Oh God, I did not need to hear that,” Kurt says._

_Marikate knows she’s blushing.  There’s no doubt about it.  Not that it’s a difficult task to make happen and Kyle seems to know just how to do so with ease._

_“Because I’ve never had to listen to you talk in detail about things,” Kyle says with a smile._

_“Not the point.  Come in before you two freeze.”_

_Marikate steps inside with Kyle behind her.  She turns once they’re in the foyer and looks around.  She hadn’t known what to expect with the house, but this is certainly something she couldn’t have imagined._

_“Kurt, this is Marikate Cairney.  Mur, this is my brother, Kurt.”_

_Marikate smiles at the other man.  “Kurt, it’s nice to meet you.”_

_“Yeah, you too.”  Kurt shakes her hand.  “It’s not often I have to listen to him talk nonstop about a girl.  You are definitely something special.”_

_Marikate blushes as she looks at Kyle.  She shouldn’t be surprised by Kurt’s comment.  Kyle shrugs as he slips out of his coat._

_“Can’t help it,” Kyle says.  He chuckles when he sees her blush even more.  “Gimme your coat, Mur.”_

_She slips out of her coat and hands it to him before unwrapping her scarf from her neck.  “I don’t remember it ever being this cold here before.”_

_“It’s not a usual winter, that’s for sure,” Kurt says as he takes her scarf.  “Head on into the living room you two.  That’s where everyone else is.”  He takes the coats from Kyle before exiting in the opposite direction._

 

Marikate is pulled from her thoughts when the kids erupt in laughter.  She lets out a soft sigh as she looks away from Kyle.  That day had been an interesting one to say the least.  It’s crazy to think that they’d only been together for a short time when they went to Kurt’s.  That was also the last time she’d seen that scarf.  It had gotten missed when they were gathering their things as the end of the night.  She wonders where it’s at now.

 

“You okay?” Hannah Montgomery asks her.  “You look like you’re in shock or something.”

 

Marikate nods a little.  “I just…”  She shrugs.  “Remember me telling you about my ex?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She gestures to where Kyle is now racing one of the teachers on the big wheels.  “That’s him.”

 

“What?  No way?”

 

“Way.”  She shrugs again.  “I just wasn’t expecting to see him.  Which is kinda ridiculous considering he’s a top driver.”

 

“But it’s not something you can get yourself ready for either even if you knew he would be here.  Does he know you’re here?”

 

“No.  I was still finishing up school when we broke up.”  Marikate watches as Kyle stands up after the race ends.  He raises his arms over his head.

 

“Victory!” he exclaims.

 

_Marikate looks over at Kyle, her eyes wide as he speeds down the country road.  She can’t believe she isn’t yelling at him to slow down.  But she’s known him long enough to know that it wouldn’t do any good, especially when she isn’t in real danger.  She laughs when he starts belting out the Eminem song that blasting through the car speakers._

_“You are insane,” she says over the music.  He sticks his tongue out at her before looking back out the front window.  Marikate turns her attention to her window and watches as the leaves continue to fall from the trees.  This has to be her favorite time of year._

_When the song comes to an end, Marikate looks over at Kyle once again.  “Where are we?” she asks._

_Kyle turns the music down and shrugs.  “Not completely sure.  Never been to this part of the area.”  He smiles over at her.  “Don’t go worrying over there.”_

_“Are we lost?”_

_“Not exactly lost.”  He winks at her.  “We’re fine.”_

_“We better be.”  She leans over and kisses his cheek._

Marikate jumps when the students start to cheer.  She lets out a soft breath and shakes her head.  She’s never been one to let her mind get the best of her when she’s at the school.  Then again, Kyle’s never been here.

 

“Ms. Cairney, it’s your turn!” Alexa Vargas exclaims.

 

Marikate sucks in a deep breath when she sees Kyle look over quickly.  She licks her lips nervously when Hannah shoves her out toward the other group.

 

“You said you would,” Alexa says before giggling.

 

Marikate smiles at the young girl.  “I did, didn’t I?”  She steps over to one of the big wheels.  “If I’m going to do this, I need to do it barefoot.”  She slips out of her shoes.  “Hold on to these, Alexa.”  She smiles against when the girl runs over.

 

“I think it’s only fair that you choose her opponent, Alexa,” Hannah calls over.

 

Marikate has to laugh at Alexa’s excitement over that.  She simply hopes that Alexa doesn’t pick…

 

“Kyle Busch.”

 

…Kyle.  Marikate looks over when Kyle steps over to the other big wheel. 

 

“All right, it looks like we have ourselves our final race,” Jerry Adams says.  “Racers, let’s show each other a little support.”

 

Marikate shakes Kyle’s extended head.  “Good luck,” she says.

 

He nods.  “You too.”

 

He sounds so cold; can she blame him?  She frowns a little as she sits on the big wheel.  It’s been nearly five years, he can’t still be holding anything over her head, right?

 

“Are we ready?” Jerry asks.

 

Marikate is actually surprised by the fact that she enjoys herself.  She quickly comes back to reality when they finish.  Her smile falls as she stands up once again and straightens her shirt.  She glances over at Kyle who is climbing off his big wheel.

 

“Well, it looks like we have a winner in Kyle Busch.”

 

Marikate looks over at him.  He nods at her before walking back over to the group of drivers.  She knows she’s the one to blame for everything that happened between them.  She also knows that nearly everyone blamed Kyle.  No matter how many times she tried to tell them that it was all on her, they insisted that she was simply covering up to make Kyle look better than he actually was.  But the truth of the matter is, she left.  And she’s not fine.


	2. Chapter 2

'Cause there we are again on that little town street.

You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over at me.

Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well.

 

Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red.

You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed

And your mother's telling stories about you on a tee ball team

You taught me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me.

 

And I know it's long gone

And there was nothing else I could do

And I forget about you long enough

To forget why I needed to...

 

Marikate glances at the clock once they get back to the classroom after lunch.  She knows it’s only a matter of moments before they’ll be getting their guest.  Of course it had to be Kyle coming into her class.  Why wouldn’t it be?  She lets out a soft breath as she flips her book open.  It’s almost like they all knew about her past with Kyle.

 

_Marikate smiles over at Kyle as he continues to drive down the main drag.  Its nights like this that she loves living in a small town.  She pushes her hair out of her face as she looks back out the windshield.  “Kyle!”  She points quickly, causing Kyle to look forward once again._

_“Shit,” he mutters as he slams on the brakes.  Once they’re at a full stop, he looks at Marikate again.  “Are you okay?”_

_She giggles as she nods.  “Yeah, I’m okay.”_

_“I’m sorry.  I just… got distracted.”_

_Marikate leans over and kisses him.  “It’s okay.  I’m okay.  Are you okay?”_

_He nods as he lets out a soft breath.  “Yeah, I’m fine.”  He grins.  “Just never done anything like that before.”  He pulls her closer again so he can kiss her.  “You’re distracting.”_

_“Don’t go blaming me.”  She smiles against his mouth._

 

Marikate jumps a little when she hears a knock on her door.  She really needs to stay focused instead of thinking back to him.  Too bad she knows that won’t happen.  Not when it’s him that’ll be walking through the doors.  She stands up as the door opens and in he steps.  She takes a deep breath as Kyle closes the door behind him.

 

“Class, please welcome our guest, Kyle Busch.”

 

Kyle waves to the kids as he approaches the front of the classroom.  “Hey, everyone,” he says.  “Did you guys enjoy the assembly earlier?”  He chuckles when they all start answer him at once. 

 

Marikate smiles a little as she leans against her desk.  “They’ve been waiting for this day all week,” she says.  “I hope you don’t mind if they start asking questions.”

 

He shakes his head.  “No, I figured I would get some.” 

 

“I think we should try getting started with our next lesson.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”  He looks around the room and points to one of the boys in the front row.  “What are we learning?”

 

“Um… the Oregon Trail.”

 

Marikate smiles, not too surprised at how shy Andy had gotten when Kyle called on him.  “Very good, Andy,” she says.  “I’m glad you remembered the correct name for it this time as well.”

 

“The Oregon Trail, huh?” Kyle asks.  “Hmm…”

 

Marikate sees the look Kyle gives her.  It’s almost as if he’s reliving a memory they’ve shared.  She knows the feeling.  What memory could he be thinking about right now, though? 

 

_Marikate stands beside Gaye as she flips through the photo album on the counter.  She giggles a little when she sees a picture of Kyle sitting on his bed.  “I didn’t know you wore glasses,” she says as she looks over at Kyle._

_Kyle’s cheeks redden slightly.  “I don’t anymore.”_

_“Contacts?”_

_“No, I got laser surgery.”_

_“Wow, I had no idea.”  She looks down at the pictures again._

_“It was the toughest when he was in tee ball,” Gaye says._

_“Mom…” Kyle mutters._

_“I remember one time he decided he didn’t want to wear his glasses during a game.  We ended up taking him to the emergency room with a busted nose.”_

_“Oh no.  What happened?”_

_“Took a line drive to the face,” Kyle mumbles as he leans against the counter beside Marikate.  “Come on, Mur, don’t you think you’ve seen enough.”_

_Marikate looks at him.  “Do you not want me to see your old pictures?”_

_“It’s not that.”  He shrugs.  “I just hate seeing them.”_

_“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.  You’ve seen a lot of my old pictures.”_

_He nods.  “Yeah, I know.”  He licks his lips as he watches Marikate flip to the next page._

_“Oh wow.”  She points to a picture of Kyle standing in front of a chalk board.  “Oregon Trail?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Gaye smiles.  “You knew that by just that little picture?” she asks._

_Marikate nods.  “I loved learning about the Oregon Trail.  I can’t wait to be able to teach it.”_

_“And I told you that you’ll be amazing at it when you do,” Kyle says._

 

Marikate turns around after writing some of the states and territories that were crossed during the time.  “Very good,” she says.  She watches as Andy raises his hand.  “Yes, Andy?”

 

“I have a question for Mr. Busch.”

 

Kyle waves him off.  “Call me Kyle.  And ask away.”  He looks at Marikate.  “As long as Miss Cairney doesn’t mind.”

 

Marikate glances over at him.  She’s always loved the way he says her name.  “That’s fine with me.”

 

“Did you learn about the Oregon Trail?” Andy asks.

 

“I did,” Kyle answers.  “Back when I was your age.  And then again when a girl I was dating decided she wanted to teach me more.”  He throws a quick glance over at Marikate.

 

Marikate turns away so Kyle can’t see her blush.  Leave to him to still be able to make her blush by doing nothing.

 

“She taught you more?”

 

“She did.”

 

“Wow.”

 

Marikate is surprised by how much she’s feeling right now.  She chews on her bottom lip as she watches Kyle closely.  How is she supposed to make it through the rest of the day?  There is no way she can.  No, it isn’t possible.  Not when Kyle is standing right here beside her.  Just as she was beginning to forget about it all, again, he had to show up.


End file.
